ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 92 (2nd January 1986)
Plot Arthur, Pauline and Michelle are still in Southend-on-Sea, having missed their train. It is the next day and their search for Mark continues. Michelle finds Mark on a go-kart and calls him down. As they talk, Mark's girlfriend Ingrid, and her children, John and Melanie, greet Michelle. Den is in good spirits after the New Year celebrations, but manages to offend Angie when he sees her hungover face and quickly shuts the door on her. Michelle tells Mark she is pregnant. Lou remains in the dark about the reality of why Arthur, Pauline and Michelle have gone to Southend-on-Sea, and a result cannot understand why Arthur, Pauline and Michelle decided to spend the night at Arthur's auntie's house. She then fears that they are looking at care homes for her. Mark agrees to see Arthur and Pauline again. Michelle informs Pauline of Mark's new girlfriend and family. Tony tells Cassie that Hannah wants her to live with her and Neville. Cassie agrees to think about it. Andy gets paranoid when Debbie is sent flowers by DS Quick. Pauline and Ingrid get to know each other better, while Arthur and Mark discuss their working lives. Kathy urges Simon to contact his mother as he has not since arriving in the Square. Ian tries to learn to dance from Kelvin when Sharon tells him she will take him to a disco. As the day draws in, Arthur, Pauline and Michelle tell Mark they will visit him more often and that he should visit Lou and the family more often too. Pauline asks to have a private word with Mark. She takes him back to the beach and shows him a picture of Martin, before telling him how she felt when he went missing. Mark apologises to Pauline and they share a hug, before walking away from the beach together. Cast Regular cast *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Mark Fowler - David Scarboro *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ingrid - Sally Faulkner *John - Anthony Short (Uncredited) *Melanie - Vanessa Short (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3 Albert Square - Living room *43 Albert Square - Backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and garden *Al's Café *Southend-on-Sea *Unknown locations in Southend-on-Sea Notes *This episode marks the fifth time Julia's Theme was used. *No synopsis appeared in the Radio Times magazine for this episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,750,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Noteworthy dialogue Pauline Fowler: But when you went it was though as if you'd died because I didn't know and I didn't understand, and there was this big hole in my life and nothing to fill it. Mark Fowler: I'm sorry for the hassle I caused, Mum. Category:1986 episodes